Candesartan is a potent, long-acting, selective AT1 subtype angiotensin II receptor antagonist. Candesartan is a useful therapeutic agent for treating circulatory system diseases such as hypertensive diseases, heart diseases (e.g. hypercardia, heart failure, cardiac infarction, etc.), strokes, cerebral apoplexy, and nephritis, among others. Candesartan meets the requirement of high potency but it is poorly absorbed when administered orally. Therefore, the prodrug candesartan cilexetil was developed. During absorption from the gastrointestinal tract candesartan cilexetil is rapidly and completely hydrolyzed to candesartan. The chemical name for candesartan is: 2-ethoxy-1-[[2′-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)biphenyl-4-yl]methyl]-1H-benzimidazole-7-carboxylic acid. The chemical name for candesartan cilexetil is (±)-1-[[(cyclohexyloxy)carbonyl]oxy]ethyl-2-ethoxy-1-[[2′-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1′biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl]-1H-benzimidazole-7-carboxylate. Candesartan cilexetil is a white to off-white powder and is sparingly soluble in water and in methanol. Although candesartan cilexetil contains an asymmetric center in the ester portion of the molecule, it is sold as the racemic mixture.

Angiotensin II is formed from angiotensin I in a reaction catalyzed by angiotensin-converting enzyme (ACE, kininase II). Angiotensin II is the principal pressor agent of the renin-angiotensin system, with effects that include vasoconstriction, stimulation of synthesis and release of aldosterone, cardiac stimulation, and renal reabsorption of sodium. Angiotensin II help maintain constant blood pressure despite fluctuations in a person's state of hydration, sodium intake and other physiological variables. Angiotensin II also performs the regulatory tasks of inhibiting excretion of sodium by the kidneys, inhibiting norephedrin reuptake and stimulating aldosterone biosynthesis. Candesartan blocks the vasoconstrictor and aldosterone secreting effects of angiotensin II by selectively blocking the binding of angiotensin II to the AT1 receptor in many tissues, such as vascular smooth muscle and the adrenal gland. By inhibiting angiotensin II binding to AT1 receptors, candesartan disrupts the vasoconstriction mediated by AT1 receptors. Blocking vasoconstriction by angiotensin II has been found to be beneficial to patients with hypertension. The United States Food and Drug Administration has approved candesartan for the treatment of hypertension alone or in combination with other antihypertensive agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,196,444 relates to one crystal form of candesartan cilexetil, the C-type crystal (Form I). The patent also relates to methods for producing Form I under acidic conditions that permit esterification.
The therapeutic effectiveness of candesartan cilexetil has created a need for more efficient synthetic routes to the product, as well as purification methods that provide candesartan cilexetil forms in high yields and purity without further loss of compound or excessive purification steps that may add cost or time to the purification process. Therefore, to address this need, the present invention provides novel candesartan cilexetil polymorphs and processes for preparing candesartan cilexetil.